


strong, but not as strong as the friendship between a marimo and a reindeer

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Workout, bench pressing, some of the other Straw Hats also show up briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Chopper joins Zoro during his workout.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	strong, but not as strong as the friendship between a marimo and a reindeer

The Sunny was docked at a friendly island that, like always, the Straw Hats had helped bring peace back to. Because of their kindness, they were welcome back whenever they wanted to visit or if they ever needed supplies. This time, it was a little bit of both. While most of the crew was out eating, making friends, gathering food, or learning about the new elements since their last visit, a couple came back to the ship to do their own things.

The first one was Chopper, who wanted to do some studying. This island had a generous book shop where he gathered lots of new reading material, so he wanted to get started on that right away. He wouldn’t spend the _entire_ visit reading, of course, but he felt he could at least learn a couple things before talking to some of the local doctors.

He spent a good hour doing this, reading the pages in awe. He wondered if any of these new techniques, these new medicines would be useful for his own crew! He managed to finish one of the books, and placed it into his bookshelf along with the rest of the collection he’d built up over the years. The rest of the pile stayed in a neat stack on his desk.

When he hopped down from his chair and walked onto the deck, he spotted the other person who had made his way back to the ship (after more than likely getting lost). It was Zoro, who was currently lifting an incredibly large and heavy-looking weight. He seemed to be lost in his counting, so Chopper made sure to give a warning so as not to startle him.

“Hi, Zoro!” 

“Six hundred forty-two, six hundred forty-three… Hm?” Zoro stopped his lifting, and turned his head to watch the little reindeer make his way over. “Oh, hey, Chopper. You came back here, too?”

Chopper nodded. “I wanted to get some reading in,” he said. “I got lots of new books! I’m so excited to learn even more about this island’s medical research!”

Zoro smiled, set his weight down, and then reached for a towel to wipe his forehead. “I bet it’s some interesting stuff. You’ll learn it all in no time,” he said. “Wouldn’t expect less from our doctor.”

Chopper blushed and waved a dismissive hand. “Well, you don’t have to compliment me, asshole!” he said.

Zoro chuckled, already used to the interesting way Chopper responded to praise. “Understood. Are you heading out again?” he asked. “I’m wondering if Franky and Shit Cook got lost or something. I could really use some grub.”

“Actually, I might stay here for a bit, if you don’t mind!” Chopper said. “I think it’s really impressive how strong you are!”

“Aw, thanks,” Zoro said. “I don’t mind some company, as long as _you_ don’t mind me continuing my workout.”

Chopper smiled. “Not at all!”

Zoro started to reach for his weight again before he paused and looked back at Chopper. “Actually, would you wanna work out with me?” he asked.

Chopper raised his eyebrows and glanced at the weight. “Oh, I don’t know if I could lift that unless I change into a bigger form,” he said.

Zoro shook his head. “No, I mean… What if I bench pressed you?”

Chopper gasped excitedly. “Are you sure you’ll be able to lift me? I’m really heavy.”

“Oh man, I’m not sure,” Zoro said with a soft laugh. “I guess I won’t know until I try, huh?” He knelt down so he could lie back on the deck floor, not bothered at all by the hard surface. Then, he held his arms up a bit with his hands palm-side facing up before looking expectantly at Chopper.

“Do I… just get on?” the reindeer asked.

“Yup,” Zoro said. “Rest back against my hands, and I’ll take it from there.”

Chopper glanced at Zoro’s hands, then back to his face, and then back to his hands again. Very carefully, he turned around and rested his back against Zoro’s palms.

“That’s it, I’ve got you,” Zoro reassured, and once Chopper was on, he made sure he had a secure hold before lifting the reindeer higher. “Comfortable?”

Chopper looked up at the clear sky, a big smile on his face. “Yeah!” he said. “You can start whenever you’re ready.”

“Alright,” Zoro said. He waited a beat before he started to bench press Chopper. “One… two… three…” It was hardly a workout at all, but he still pretended to struggle, just a little, as if he were lifting one of his heavy weights. He was doing this for Chopper.

“Wooooah!” Chopper said, and tried not to move too much as he giggled. “This is awesome!”

Zoro chuckled. “...Nine, ten, eleven… I’m glad you’re having fun,” he said. “How many should I go for?”

“What’s your record?”

Zoro hummed and continued to count. “You know, I’m not sure,” he said. “I’ll let you know when my arms get tired.”

Enough time had passed where some of the crew members were starting to return: Luffy, Sanji, Franky, and Robin, who were the ones in charge of food and supplies this run.

_“Wow!_ Zoro, you keepin’ Chopper entertained?” Franky asked, an approving smile on his face.

“Zoro’s up to 512 right now!” Chopper said.

“Didn’t know Moss Head was so weak, he had to downgrade,” Sanji said.

Zoro must’ve ignored Sanji’s comment, because his attention was now on Luffy, who excitedly made his way over.

“Oh!! Me next!” he said. 

“Hey, Luffy,” Franky began, and laid down next to Zoro. He held his hands up. “Why don’t you and Robin be my weights? I bet I can lift ya both at the same time!”

“Awesome!!” Luffy said before sitting down on one of Franky’s hands. Robin giggled and took a seat on the other one. Sanji decided to make his way to the kitchen with the food they’d gotten.

“Alright, you two,” Franky said. “Get ready for Frrrranky… Super Weight Lifting!” With that, he started to lift Luffy and Robin, matching the pace Zoro was using for Chopper.

Luffy, Chopper, and Robin cheered on a proud Zoro and Franky, who had seemed to make it their goal, not only to lift until they couldn’t anymore, but also to have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
